Loved I Not Honor More
by Lyn908
Summary: Hellsing Xover. Sequel to With a Stronger Faith Embrace. I find myself pulled into Court intrigues, by a Queen that betrayed the cousin I never knew, who sees me as little better than Hellsing's pet abomination. Full summary inside. Read AN notes please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I wish I could own Hellsing. Or Harry Potter. That would rock. Alas I am but a poor student. _

**Summary: **_I've been accused of being a Dark Lord in the making and have been exiled from the Wizarding world. Now, I find myself pulled into Court intrigues, by a Queen that betrayed the cousin I never knew, who sees me as little better than Hellsing's pet abomination. As I struggle to save myself and those that call me Master, I and those who serve me face yet another threat. It seems that Alucard is not the last of the true nosferatu, another ancient has shown his face, upsetting the delicate balance of power in England. One that seems to have an unsettling fascination with me. _

**Pairings: **_Hints of Alucard/Harry, Harry/Seras, OMC/Harry. Final pairing undecided. _

**Warnings: **_Slash obviously. Blood. Violence in later chapters. Others will be added as I write more of the story. _

**A/N: **_Yes…I finally started writing it. Don't hold your breathe for updates, I literally only have this written. Made the plot up in five minutes. Don't whine for pairings, updates, or plot changes, cause I tend to put off writing when the only thing in my inbox is UPDATE PLZ! or I want Harry with my fav character! Anyways, I hope my fans enjoy it, despite my little rants. _

* * *

_It was snowing. Large fluffy flakes, that blanketed the school grounds. _

_That was what made me realize that it was a dream. After all, not even Scotland receives snow in July, and I had not stepped foot onto the grounds for over a year. _

_The castle was achingly beautiful covered in snow. It made me want to weep to see it like this once again, the towers covered in sparkling snow, and giant icicles scattered here and there. I had been barred from the home of my heart by my former Headmaster, the so called leader of the light after the Hogwarts Massacre. He declared me a lost soul, too dark, too evil to allow on the hallowed grounds of Hogwarts. Alucard had to drag me from the school, I was so enraged and it was not long after that that I was exiled. Last I had heard, there was a rather large bounty on my head. They want me alive apparently, I suppose they plan to resurrect public hangings. _

_It wasn't cold, despite the snow and wind. However I could see my breath. Oddly, I was wearing a fur lined cloak, the likes of which I hadn't worn since I had left. The Queen disliked reminders that I was magical. _

_I blinked as I was suddenly standing before the lake, the frozen surface being broken into large chunks by the Giant Squid. The grounds were untouched by footprints, deserted except for me. Or so I thought. _

_My eyes were heavy with sleep, gravity seemingly pulling my eyelids down as I turned in the snow lazily, my pitch black cloak trailing around me as I searched for what had summoned me to this place. _

_As I spun, the wind caught my cloak whipping it up around my face so I could not see. Gasping for breath I stopped, clawing at the cloak in order to free my face from it's stifling hold. Once I did I couldn't help but choke as the familiar taste of bitter copper invaded my mouth. _

_It was raining blood. _

_Unlike the arcs and splatters of blood that occurred when Alucard had fought in my stead last year, it was literally raining blood. Like a sudden spring storm, fat warm drops of blood fell from the sky, melting the once pristine snow and ice chunks. . _

"_What is this?" I gasped in horror before realizing that underneath the cloak I had been wearing pure white. I breathed deeply as I saw my clothing absorb the bloody rain and emitting a sickly red glow. _

"_What is what?" A masculine voice asked from behind me. _

_I whirled in fright, instinctively reaching for the Beretta 93R that Alucard had trained me to use after my wand was taken from me. It was not there. But then this was a dream._

"_Who are you?" I asked, forcing my voice to steady as I eyed the hooded figure. Though his face and body were hidden, either by his cloak or some foreign power, his face was upturned, as though he reveled in the feel of the blood falling on his skin. _

"_Don't you know?" I could almost feel the smile in his words. Bastard. _

"_If I did I wouldn't be asking."_

_The man lowered his hidden face so he was facing me. Only darkness rested where his face should have. _

"_It's been so long, I no longer remember what I was called. Won't you grant me a new one?"_

_At one time I may have been naïve enough to name the nameless man, who by now I suspected was controlling my dream. However I had learned too much since I had met Alucard, learned of powers long forgotten, and myths bound in truth. A name was a powerful thing. Most stories told of true names known giving control of the named to another. Others however, spoke of a true name spoken stealing the powers of the one who spoke it. It was not something I was willing to risk. _

"_No."_

_The figure titled his head to the side. "Your dog has taught you well."_

_I bristled at the insult to my most loyal. "How dare-"_

"_You had a question, did you not?"_

_His abruptness threw me off. "What?"_

_He chuckled mockingly. "Confused little Hellsing. You still don't understand, do you?"_

_His words echoed those of my servant so closely that it sent a chill down my spine. "Enough. I tire of your games Old One," I said, because he had the feel of old power about him. _

"_Perhaps you do understand." The smile was back in his words now. _

_I truly did tire of this encounter. "Why am I here?"_

"_So you can understand," the Old One said without hesitation, gesturing with his arm to the falling blood. _

"_Understand what?" I snapped, truly annoyed with the man's riddles. _

"_I'm not quite sure little one. I've been asleep for so long," the man sounded amused. "Until you tried to awaken me that is."_

_I stepped back in shock. "Before I tried to awaken you? How did I do that?"_

_Now the man did laugh. "It's in the blood little one."_

"_The blood?" I frowned as I held out my hand to catch some of the falling blood in my hand. "This blood?"_

_Master!_

"_No. Not in the sense you're thinking at least. I'm not quite sure the details myself after all. This for example," he said as he gestured once again to the falling rain, " Could merely be a representation of what my return to power will bring. Or perhaps what your ascent to power will bring. Who knows really."_

"_No!" I exclaimed, shaking my head. "This…whatever it is, is horrible. I won't allow it to happen!" _

_Master! Wake up!_

"_You think you can stop this?" He asked in a mocking voice as he swept back his hood and revealed familiar blue eyes. "Fool. It's already begun."_

_I nodded in understanding, although when I awoke I wouldn't, not really. Not as I had in that moment. "It's in the blood. Blood calls to blood."_

"_So you do understand. That's good."_

_Master! You must awaken now!_

_And so I woke. _

_**Excerpt from the journal of Sir Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter Hellsing. July 5, 1998. **_

* * *

**_A/N2: Well it's a new style for me...does it work?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or Hellsing. I also mean no disrespect to any of the Royals mentioned in this story. I don't own them. **

**A/N: Like I said in the disclaimer, I mean no disrespect towards any of the British royal family. Or any royal family really. Because they have lots of money, and soldiers willing to back them up. So really no disrespect meant. Most of the info about them is made up too. So no dragging me to court anyone! **

**If anyone thinks that someone is OOC, please remember that Harry has been with the gang for two years now. He's influenced them just as much as they have him. **

**Warnings: Short Chapters! All of them! No complaining or you won't get them for quite a while!**

* * *

"I mean really, you _are _quite young to be a Knight, _Sir_ Hadrian," the young man simpered while the vacuous girl on his arm tittered. 

The three were standing fairly close together where the Prince had accosted Harry, not far from the dance floor, full of portly men and anorexic women. While the ball room was done in beautiful whites and golds, the lighting was obviously from the turn of the century, casting the elegant room in sickly yellow light.

Harry smiled tightly, no warmth reaching his eyes. "I suppose so Lord Henry. However your _wife, _Dame Claire was also quite young when she was Knighted," he said with a significant dismissive glance to the barely legal girl hanging on the man's arm as they talked.

The man stiffened. "I had forgotten how blunt you could be. Evidently a negative aspect of your upbringing."

"Perhaps," Harry agreed readily as he turned away, sipping on the flute of champagne he had grabbed by a passing server. "However, a true Prince wouldn't have lowered himself to comment upon it, no matter how far away from inheriting the throne he may be."

The man flushed in embarrassment.

Harry grimaced before excusing himself from a conversation with the obnoxious Duke of Gloucester**(1)** not even bothering to say farewell to the vapid girl accompanying him. The man would not take a hint it seemed and insisted on poking at him verbally every time they met. Such a pity he always came out worse. As he strode towards an unoccupied corner as inconspicuously as he could with all eyes upon him, he cursed his luck that he had felt compelled to accept the Queen's invitation to the ball.

He hated these functions. While that may sound immature, especially considering his young age, he had good reasons to avoid these gatherings. They reminded him too much of Voldemorts meetings with his Death Eaters during the war, when the Dark had felt their victory was assured. The women simpering prettily all the while plotting your downfall, while the men went about wheeling and dealing. All of them grasping for a better place in this twisted hierarchy, despite many of them already being titled nobles, or the richest of the rich. And above them all was the Queen. She was the Voldemort of this group of mundanes, making them all dance to her whims all the while allowing them to believe they were manipulating her.

It was disgusting.

"Not enjoying yourself Master?"

Harry groaned inwardly as he turned his head to see Alucard's own sticking out of the wall beside him, the vampire grinning manically. "Please tell me you're shielding yourself. It's bad enough I had to come," he said stoically hoping not to draw any attention to their corner. "I don't need the Queen on my case for allowing you such liberties."

That would, in fact, be the least of his worries if she found his servant here.

"Beth has slipped in her old age Kitten, despite having become beautiful," Alucard said flippantly as he totally ignored his first question, telling him with his silence how silly it was to have asked.

"Pretty is as pretty does," Harry murmured as he sipped his champagne as the two paused to watch the couples dance by, the men in exquisitely tailored tuxedos, and the ladies of class wearing beautiful gowns. It was quite easy to tell the high bred apart from the trollops that many of the Lords had opted to bring.

"Disgusting," Alucard sneered.

"Quite," Harry agreed.

"Has dear Beth been causing you problems tonight?"

"No more than usual. She's obviously plotting something though."

"She would be a fool to wage war with you directly."

"Would she? You forget my precarious position, Alucard."

"Just order her death and it shall be done."

He said it with such an obscene grin of imagined pleasure, that Harry assumed had his body been fully in the room he would have been hard enough to burst.

"Perhaps I should clear the way for young Bill to take the throne? Or Henry? It would be nice to have a fellow Harry in a seat of power don't you think? Hmm but such a rogue that one," he said as he licked his lips. "Both of them happen to be rather fond of you as well."

"Alucard," he said warningly as he struggled not to imagine how peaceful his life would be if the old bint died while trying not to laugh at the vampires thoughtful tone. "Control yourself. The walls have ears."

The vampire smirked. "Quite literally with myself around, don't you think Kitten?"

"Alucard," Harry said, his voice full of amused exasperation. "Is there something you needed? Besides coming to antagonize me?"

"I simply thought to warn my Master that the Mundane Queen thinks to manipulate you in to marrying the youngest cousin of Lady Helen. I believe she said something about keeping you in line?"

Harry stiffened noticeably. "Which Lady Helen was she referring to?"

"Does it matter?"

"It would help. It can't be someone close in the line of succession, she wouldn't take that chance. However, I can't blame you for not knowing which one. The English are so common when it comes to naming their children. There must be more than thirty different Helen's here tonight."

Alucard simply smirked, much to his annoyance.

"Very well then. Alucard I do believe we are needed at Hellsing Manor."

Alucard smiled widely as he widened the black swirling portal and reached a hand through. "Yes, I do believe Walter mentioned something along those lines. Something about the Captain needing your opinion on some information that was passed along."

"I see," Harry said with a conspiring smile as he allowed Alucard to pull him into the abyss. "Let's not keep the good Captain waiting."

Much to the Queen's future ire the two disappeared quietly from the palace without notice.

* * *

"Oh thank God you're back Master!" Seras yelled as she ran towards the two after they had reappeared in Harry's study. 

"Police girl?" Alucard asked with a raised eyebrow. "I've only been gone for a few minutes."

"Not you!" She snapped angrily before blushing brightly. "I'm sorry Master! I didn't mean to sound so harsh! It's just-"

"Calm down Seras," Harry soothed gently. "What's happened?"

Seras threw herself at him, sobbing in distress. "Oh the Captain said something to Walter and he didn't like it so now they're fighting in the main hall!" She wailed. "They've already broken your favourite vase and I tried to stop them but then the soldiers came along and started shooting at things once they saw Walter fighting the Captain! I would have done more but you made me promise not to kill or bodily harm any of them and Walter pulled on his gloves and started slicing things! They're putting bullet holes in the portraits that were recovered too!"

Harry stiffened at the first mention of fighting but stayed still as the young woman continued to cry in distress that she was not able to stop them. "Enough Seras. Stop crying now."

"M-master?" She sniffled.

"There was nothing you could do. As you said I made you promise not to permanently harm them and it would have been impossible for you to subdue all of the troops with no injuries occurring," he turned to face Alucard. "Would you mind?"

Alucard grinned before opening another portal, this time leading to the entryway. "Not at all."

"Come along Seras," Harry said as he guided her through the black hole. "Let's go put a stop to this."

Seras sniffed one final time, blood red tears still staining her face. "Yes master."

"What is going on-" Alucard pulled him back just as a bullet went through where his head had formerly been.

"Did they just shoot at me?" He asked once back in his study, his voice full of shocked disbelief.

"I believe they did."

"My own soldiers just shot at me?"

"Yes."

"Those bloody bastards!"

* * *

**1. No offence meant to the real Duke. I just needed to borrow the title. Also none of the info on my fake obnoxious duke is related to the current holder of the title. The current duke of Gloucester is Prince Richard. **

**Review Replies: **

**lildevil425:** Thank you! Yes the style for the first chapter was different, but since it was a journal I thought it fit better. Thanks for reviewing first!

**Rei Tamashii:** You'll have to duke it out with my boyfriend first. I don't think he'd approve. Thanks for reviewing though!

**Sony Boy:** Wow you ask so many good questions! So many that I can't answer yet either, but I suppose some were answered in this chapter. Unfortunately Sirius is dead, as stated in the prequel. The information about what he's learned and been doing since he left the Wizarding world will be shown through journal entries.

**cake-freak:** The new character isn't an OC. Just thought I'd state that for the record! I'm still going mainly from the anime. I haven't read all the manga yet(still have absolutely no time!) but I do know about the Walter situation and most of the other spoilers. _Hints_ of Alucard/Harry. I may not decide to do romance, sorry. As for the rest you'll have to wait! Thanks for reviewing!

**Zhuul:** Grow up. Do you realize how immature you sound?

**Also thanks to: ApocSM, SlytherinProngs, Firehedgehog, sunao, Deserter, Elia LeFae, Egyptian Neko Thief, Gomjibar22, QueensKin, Jax9, kiki, and Anonymous. **

* * *

**A/N2: Reviews would be nice.**

* * *


End file.
